The Truth Is Out
by mellarkfan121
Summary: Set in S.5, but without Mordred. A great magical battle soon occurs after Merlin was taken hostage by Morgana, while out collecting flowers for the King of Camelot to give to his beloved. What will Arthur do next? Will Merlin's secret finally be out? Will Merlin finally be accepted as who he truly is? Or will Arthur finally put an end to the life of Emrys? Reveal!fic Merlin whump!
1. Chapter 1- Collecting Flowers

**So I got an idea of doing a story with some great magical battle from a recent review I got, and I thought I'd give it a try! Please tell me if I should continue!**

**Arthur POV-**

Sunlight suddenly broke into my vision as Merlin opened the curtains with his routinely "Rise'n Shine!"

One hand flew up to cover my groggily opening eyes from the blinding sunlight, while the other reached for a pillow and chucked it at Merlin.

"Not your best aim," I heard Merlin complain. I could just imagine him staring down at the pillow, hands on his hips, beholding a look of detest.

"Would you like a better one?" I mock-asked. I lifted my hand from my face so that the dark-haired man was in my sight, and before he even had a chance to reply, I grabbed a bigger pillow and threw it at his face.

Target achieved.

I heard Merlin splutter as the object reached its destination and he smacked it away.

"Well, you're the one who has to pick it up, so don't smirk it me if it ends up on the ground." I stated solemnly, my own grin appearing.

I chuckled as my man-servant's smirk was wiped off his face and he bent down to pick up the pillow. Merlin was muttering in the process, and I caught a few words here and there, "Royal... prat... lazy... try... clot pole."

I just threw the covers off me and went to get dressed.

* * *

As we were walking down the Castle halls, on our way to the Council Chambers, I remembered something.

"Oh, Merlin, I need you to go and pick out some flowers for a bouquet to Gwen. I'm planning to surprise her this evening. " I said with a smile.

"Yes, Sire." He nodded and headed off.

**Merlin POV-**

As I reached the forest, I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach , notifying me that something was wrong, but I just shrugged it off.

I picked out a couple tulips, daffodils, roses, carnations and lilacs.

Checking over said flowers, I nodded in approval to myself, hoping the King would like them, and made my way back to the castle.

After a couple steps, however, I heard a twig snap from behind. Spinning around, I found Morgana stepping towards me. I dropped the flowers and stepped backwards, accidentally stepping on the flowers, cautiously saying, "Morgana..."

Ignoring me, her eyes flashed gold. All the colour left my vision immediately, and I felt myself falling to the ground, sight swallowed into darkness.

_I guess I shouldn't have shrugged off my funny feeling._

**Arthur POV-**

I was on my way back to my Chambers, when I felt the sudden urge that something was wrong.

Quickening my pace, I pushed open my Chamber doors, hoping to see Merlin awaiting me with the flowers I requested; but found found myself to no avail.

"He should be back by now..." I muttered to myself.

I entered the Physician's room, and said, "Gaius, do you have any idea what is taking Merlin so long, just to collect a few simple flowers? I sent him out about an hour's worth ago, but he hasn't returned yet."

"I'm afraid not, my Lord." He replied.

"Thank-you Gaius." I nodded to him and left the room.

I decided it was best to go and check on him. Who knows? Maybe he decided to take a nap in the Stables again, instead of doing what he supposed to do.

But as I reached the stables, I found my hypothesis to be wrong. So I made my way to the forest.

I walked past trees, shrubs, fallen leaves and quite a bit of twigs, when I finally found something out of place.

It was a squished pile of freshly picked flowers, lying on the ground next to a red neckerchief.

_Merlin's_ red neckerchief.

"Merlin...?" I cautiously questioned, slightly hoping for him to jump out from behind a tree and scare me.

Nothing happened.

Instead, I found a scroll of parchment nailed to a nearby tree.

Grabbing hold of the scroll, I opened it and found a letter.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I have taken you precious man servant to the Valley of the Fallen Kings._

_If you wish to see him alive again, I would suggest you meet me there, by dawn._

_Morgana._

I stood there, staring at the note in shock for a second, then turned and ran back to the castle.

**Merlin POV-**

I awoke with a massive migrane, and instinctively took in my surroundings.

I was in a messy hovel of some sort, filled with bookcases piled high with magical books and jars of many different substances and creatures.

I tried to move, but found I couldn't. At all.

_I must be imobilized or something, _I thought to myself.

I flinched my fingers, cocked my head and flexed my arm, but nothing worked. I couldn't move a muscle.

However, this wasn't the worst part. For, sitting in a chair across the room, watching my every move, was Morgana.

**How was it!? Please let me know what you think! Should I continue?**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	2. Chapter 2- Too Much Pain

**Thanks for all reviews, favourites and follows guys! It really means a lot!**

**Arthur POV- **

"What do you mean Merlin's been kidnapped by Morgana!" Gwaine yelled, hitting his fists down on the Round Table, for I had called a meeting.

"Here, if you don't think he's been kidnapped, why don't you tell me the other possibility from reading this," I handed Morgana's note to him.

I watched as Gwaine re-read the note over and over and over again, till he slammed it down on the table in frustration, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing! We all know what we have to do." He stated, looking everyone dead in the eyes.

And he was right, we had to go to the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

**Merlin POV- **

I watched as Morgana stood up and made her way over to me. She muttered a few words, and I fell to the ground, free from the curse. "So, you're finally awake are you?"

"What do you want with me Morgana?" I harshly replied, as I rubbed my aching bones.

"What's wrong Merlin?" She mock-asked me, pretending as if she actually cared.

I didn't reply.

"Well, if you're not going to answer my questions, then I guess you'll have to face the consequences, won't you?" She asked.

I stayed silent.

The witch's eyes flashed gold, and I screamed in agony as a pain I never thought imaginable coursed through my body.

The pain was gone as soon as it had come, but then came the side effects. My vision was instantly blurry, my migrane got worse, and a few cuts magically appeared on my skin.

_I'm going to die by Morgana's hand. _

**Arthur POV- **

The knights and I just left Camelot on our way to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, daring to hope that Merlin would be okay. I had picked my best knights to join, because they are also Merlin's friends. They were Sirs Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival. We packed lightly, but did pack lots of battle gear, since it is no coincidence that Morgana took Merlin, obviously to lead me in to a trap. But I didn't care, I wouldn't let my best friend die. Especially by Morgana.

"We have to hurry, there isn't much time!" Gwaine stated.

And he was right, the sun was nearly gone.

"Come on!" I yelled to them, tugging on the reigns of my horse, making him go faster.

**Merlin POV- **

The pain slowly eased away, as Morgana asked, yet, another question, "Why are you so loyal to Arthur?"

Silence.

_"Dale dolor de Merlin"_, she chanted.

Another scream escaped my mouth as more pain came, this one was worse. Much worse.

A large gash appeared on my fore arm, blood gushing and stinging beyond belief. The pain soon subsided, leaving me gasping for air.

"Answer me." Morgana demanded.

I looked up to her, glaring, and said, "I- believe in the world- Arthur will create."

"Good, now, do you know who Emrys is?" I shook my head instantly. "Well, now, it seems to me that you are lying, my dear _Merlin_. Who. Is. Emrys?" She replied harshly. I just glared at her. The witch smirked. "If you won't answer me, then I seem to no longer have any use for you." She turned around, grabbing a knife, and just as she was about to plunge it in to my guts, my magical instincts took over, and I sent her flying backwards through the air. Morgana flew straight into a box across the room, and went temporarily unconscious.

That didn't last long, though, for within a minute she was rubbing the top of her head and groaning in pain. Morgana looked at me and carefully stood up. "Since when do _you _have magic _Mer_lin?" She pestered.

"That is none of your business", I stated, standing up myself.

"Maybe not, but it could prove useful," she grinned, and I found myself soaring backwards, my back hitting a bookcase, I could feel cuts appearing everywhere on my body, the worst on my leg, and I fell into nothingness.

**Arthur POV- **

We finally reached the Valley of the Fallen Kings, and dawn was soon upon us.

"Did she tell you _where_ in here you're supposed to meet her?" Sir Leon questioned.

I shook my head, looking around. "There's a set of hoof prints on the ground leading over there, let's follow them." I stated, pointing at the west.

The knights followed in pursuit of me, as I headed in said direction.

* * *

The tracks proved useful, for not too long later, we entered a clearing where Morgana stood in the middle.

"It seems you did find your way, Arthur." She sneered.

"Where's Merlin!" Gwaine yelled from behind me.

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" My half-sister mused.

A flash of gold, and suddenly Merlin appeared by her side, grasping a tree to help him stay up. His face was contorted in pain and there were cuts and bruises all over his skin. I felt a rage of anger course through my body.

"Merlin!" I yelled, about to run forward when Morgana stopped me.

"Ah, ah, ah. I think there is something you should know first."

Merlin's legs gave way and he landed in a heap upon the ground.

My fists clenched into balls and I said, through gritted teeth, "What?"

"Our dear friend Merlin here... has _magic."_

**Cliffy! Sort of. lol I might be able to update within the next tow days, because I am really busy. But I'll try.**

**Hope you liked it! Please vote on my poll! And remember to check out some of my other Merlin stories!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	3. Chapter 3- He has magic?

**Two chapters in one day! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Arthur POV-**

Merlin has magic.

Merlin has magic.

Merlin has _magic..._

I repeated these three words over, and over, and over, and over again in my mind, till the message finally sunk in.

Merlin. The idiot who's been been my friend for more than five years. The one who polishes my armour, washes my clothes, feeds me meals, dusts my room, scrubs my floor. The one who hates hunting and tags along on all my outings. The one who puts my life before his. Who goes missing every so often, without even a notice. Who always seems to come out fine in battles, with maybe a scratch or two. Who gives wise advice every once in a while. The one I trust more than anyone else. The one who's always been with me though thick and thin. The prat, clot pole, dollop head, idiot. My best friend. Is a _sorcerer?_

"You must be mistaken, Morgana. This is _Mer_lin we're talking about here. Not some sorcerer who goes gallivanting all over Albion causing mishap and trouble everywhere he sets foot," I stated, my gaze once again falling over the wounded man on the ground.

"Well," Morgana started, "If you don't believe me, then I guess you'll just have to see for your self."

Merlin gave me a pleading look and muttered, "Arthur..."

It hurts to see him like this: pleading, bruised, cut, in pain, and, worst of all, at the feet of Morgana Pendragon.

A dagger magically appeared in her hand, and she aimed it at me.

"Morgana, please," I took a step backwards, "stop this. You don't know what you're doing." She brought her arm back, over her head, "_MORGANA!_" She threw the dagger.

"No..." I heard Merlin try to yell.

The dagger was three feet away, two feet, half a foot...

Then, suddenly, it clattered to the ground.

I quickly looked at Merlin and saw his eyes changing from a brilliant coppery gold, to their regular deep sea blue.

I couldn't believe it. Merlin, my only friend, has been practicing magic. In Camelot. Right under my very nose. How could I not have noticed? He's been betraying me this whole time. Probably plotting my murder.

_Stop it Arthur! He just saved your damn life! _Another voice said to me.

_But he has magic, _I countered.

_What has he ever done to harm you? He's saved your life more times than you can dare to count, can you tell me a time where he tried to end it? _The voice spoke again.

The thing was, I couldn't.

I remembered when he saved me from the Griffin, risked his life by drinking from the poisoned chalice so I wouldn't have to, pushed me back and jumped in front of the dorrocha himself, helped me in all those battles... not once where he tried to kill me.

If my father were here, he'd kill Merlin without a moment's hesitation. He'd stab him here, in cold blood, and leave him here to die alone in the woods.

But, what would Merlin think of me if I murdered him? He saved my life, and this is how I would repay him?

I hadn't noticed how long I was silent, till Gwaine gave me a nudge from behind.

"Merlin?" I questioned.

The warlock looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry Arthur..." Then Morgana kicked his groin, and he howled in pain.

"Stop it!" I yelled, running to Merlin. Sorcerer or not, I wasn't going to let him die.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The great and mighty King of Camelot saving a magic folk? My, my, what would dear Uther think if he were here?" Morgana sneered.

Both body and mind filled with determination, I drew my sword from its scabbard, stood up, fists clenched, teeth gritted, facing Morgana.

"Leave him alone, Morgana, or I swear I'll end you." I stated.

"No mortal blade can kill me, Arthur. Surely, you would know this by now."

Just as I was about to speak, Morgana was blasted backwards. Spinning around, I found Merlin was trying his best to stay standing, and he limped towards Morgana.

"Leave, Morgana Pendragon, before _I _end you. Do not under estimate my powers, for _I _am the Emrys you seek, so I would suggest you leave. _Now_." He spoke slowly, but clear and with determination.

Morgana's eyes widened, and she started scrambling backwards, fear written across her face, grabbed a tree branch, and pulled herself up.

"This isn't over," she warned, looking straight at Merlin. Then, suddenly, a grey, glittery cloud appeared around her... and she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Spoke Merlin.

I whirled around to face him, just as he collapsed, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Merlin!" I yelled, falling to my knees next to him. I grabbed his shoulders and shook them, trying to awaken him, but to no avail.

The knights rushed forward, Gwaine reaching my man-servant's side first, and helped me lift him on to a horse, stomach down; making sure to avoid his major wounds.

"Let's get him to Gaius," I said loud and clear.

_Please be okay Merlin._

**Well, I guess Merlin's gonna have to explain himself next chapter, won't he? Hope you liked it!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	4. Chapter 4- Her target is Merlin, Sire

**Hey guys! So I'm done all my exams AND school... for now. lol Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Arthur POV- **

We arrived in Camelot about an hour and a half later, and headed straight to the Physician's Chambers.

We found Gaius concocting strange smelling potions when we burst through his doors.

"You found him!" Gaius exclaimed, beaming. But his face soon fell once he saw the condition of his ward. The old man immediately got his bed ready and said to me, "Set him here, Arthur."

I did as I was told an gently lay Merlin down on the waiting bed.

"I'm not sure what Morgana did to him, Gaius," I started, "he had all these cuts and bruises when we found him. And he- he was limping. He couldn't hold himself up."

Gaius felt for a pulse and stated reassuringly, "Well, at least he is alive, Sire. I believe he will be fine after a few days of rest and treatment to his wounds."

I let out a breath, as the Physician poured a potion down Merlin's throat and wiped his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Th-there is one more thing, Gaius." I continued nervously.

Gaius nodded impatiently while to tending to the wounds of the injured one. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"W- well, Morgana-" I decided to cut right to the chase, "Did you know about Merlin's magic?"

A cup dropped from the older one's hand and created a clanging sound as it reached the floor. Gaius turned to me, slight shock written on his wrinkled face. "Excuse me, my Lord?"

"Did you know about Merlin's magic?" I repeated slowly and calmly.

"Yes, Sire. I did," He replied quietly.

"And for how long, have you known exactly?" I questioned.

"Since Merlin's arrival in Camelot, Sire."

I took a sharp intake of breath at his statement. One of my arms rested across my stomach, holding onto my other side, while me second hand held my shaking head.

"I just- I don't know what to do anymore!" I threw my arms in the air, "First, I find out that my _best friend_ has been lying to me about him having _magic_. Then I find out that one of Camelot's most trusted men is _helping _him! It's like there's no trust anymore!"_  
_

Gaius was looking at me sadly. "Sire, please let me explain-."

I cut him off, "Silence! I just... need time to myself."

Gaius bowed and muttered, "Yes, my Lord," as I exited the room.

As I made my way through the halls of the castle, I passed a hopeful Guinevere, but I ignored her and walked on by. Once I reached my Chambers, I slumped into a chair, thinking. Thinking about Merlin, and Morgana, and Gaius. About magic and sorcery. About friends and foes; traitors and allies; who to trust and who not to; what to do.

I ran over the events that had taken place over the past couple of days:

Merlin was kidnapped by Morgana. The knights and I rode out to rescue him. We found him. Morgana almost killed me. Merlin stopped her. Merlin... he has magic. He's been lying to me. He is some mighty and powerful warlock named 'Emrys'. Morgana fears him. Merlin is badly injured. Morgana disappeared. Merlin is with Gaius.

I don't know who to trust anymore. It seems that the ones I trust the most have been lying to me this whole time.

My thoughts slowly started to wither away and I found myself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining bright through my windows as I found myself still sitting in my chair, head resting at an awkward angle on my desk.

I stood up and walked towards my mirror sleepily. There was a red mark on my cheek where my hand had been all night, half my hair was completely fine while the other was a total mess. I splashed a handful of cold water in my fae, shaking my head roughly, water spraying everywhere, letting the sleep fade away.

I dried my face with a red linen towel and combed my hair.

Once I had finished, George entered, bringing my breakfast since Merlin was still getting treated.

* * *

After breakfast, I made my way down to the training with the knights.

They all looked glum and sad, especially Gwaine. I cleared my throat loudly, gathering their attention. Leon looked nervous about something.

"Look, I know that the past few days have been especially rough for some of us, " I looked to Gwaine, then back to everyone else, "But we need to forget t for now. After training, you may go and see Merlin, if you wish."

They nodded and formed a line. In front of every one was a hay filled dummy to practice their sword skills.

Gwaine was up first and ran to straight at it, chopping its head off. A servant came up and replaced it with a new one.

Percival stabbed its heart area. Elyan jumped and brought his sword down right on top of the dummy. And Leon did a spin attack, slicing the top half off.

We then practiced our blocking, and our skills with other weapons such as the bow and arrows and a mace.

I looked at the mace and a shiver crawled up my spine as I remembered that day, little more than a year ago, when I lost Merlin who had a major wound from one.

I shook the feeling and memory away and continued on practicing.

* * *

After practice a few of the knights left to visit Merlin, as Sir Leon came up to me.

"Sire. I am afraid I have some unpleasant news."

I stopped and looked at him. "What is it, Leon?"

"I've heard from some villagers near Cenred's lands that Morgana is gathering warriors. She's preparing for a battle, Sire."

All the blood drained from my face.

"And her target is... Merlin, Sire."

**Uh oh! I'll try to update as fats a I can. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~mellarkfan121~**


	5. Chapter 5- You Must Beware

**Hey guys. Really sorry for the long delay. I've been focusing on my other stories and been on vacation and school's started up so I havent had much time to write lately. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Arthur POV- **

"Send all the villagers into the castle! Go, go!" I yelled, rushing my knights.

Long story short: Camelot was under attack. The city was burning.

A few days ago, after Leon had warned me of Morgana's plans, I had rushed up to Gaius' Chambers to tell him the news. I'd told him her target was Merlin, and to not, _under any circumstances_, let him out of the room when Morgana attacked. Luckily, enough, Merlin had been unconscious at the time, and currently still is. Apparently his condition was worse than we thought. This morning had been the first of the many attacks to come. A group of villagers had limped into the castle's walls and explained how Camelot had been breached by Morgana and the druids.

"Sire, look out!" One of the knights yelled as another flaming ball of fire was launched into the citadel. I jumped aside just in time. If I had strayed another second, I would be nothing but ashes by now.

The Doorway into the castle broke open and sorcerers upon sorcerers filed in. They held no weapons. Of course not: they had magic. I charged one and thrust my sword into his gut. He whipped his head to face me and I watched as his eyes flashed copper. I immediately found myself soaring backwards through the air and landing harshly on a pile of wood. I winced as I sat up, for my landing left a definite bruise on my rib cage. I watched as my enemy fell to his knees and rolled over, dead.

About to pounce on another druid, I ended up staring at the entrance. Morgana walked calmly through her army and looked around.

_She's searching for Merlin, _I thought.

My half-sister motioned for a group of druids to enter the castle. The sorcerers charged the doors to the castle and barged inside.

I was too caught up in what I'd just seen that I didn't notice the druid approaching me from behind.

Moments later, I felt a searing pain in at the bottom of my rib cage. Crying out, I clutched my side tightly from the pain.

"ARTHUR!" I heard someone yell. I took a deep breath and returned to my feet just in time to see Sir Leon attack the druid.

"Leon, the castle- it's been breached," I gasped. Leon nodded and ran after the druids.

I grabbed my sword of the ground, since I had dropped it to clutch my burn, and charged another oncoming druid.

* * *

A half hour later, I was exhausted and sweating from all the combat. So far, there had been no sign of Merlin and Morgana had not retreated. That eans she hasn't found Merlin. I sighed in relief at the thought and quickly made my way inside the castle.

Inside was worse than out. Dead bodies lay everywhere, weapons and bricks scattered amongst them. The air was stuffy with dust and I coughed as I made my way to Gaius' Chambers, praying that Merlin was still safe.

**Merlin POV- **

I could here yelling as if from a distance. Opening my eyes, I found myself surrounded in darkness.

"Hello?" I called out into the nothingness.

No answer.

'Hello!" I repeated, louder this time. "Is anybody there?"

Still nothing. I looked down at my feet to find myself glowing. Everything was dark. There was no light or anything- yet, I could still see my own body. How?

"Merlin," a voice called out. I stopped in my tracks and watched as Kilgrahhra entered from the shadows.

"What is going on?" I questioned. "Where am I?"

"You are sleeping young warlock. But you must beware."

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion and took a step forward. "Beware what...?"

"Camelot is under attack, Morgana has come for you. I have called you hear to make sure that you know what you must do." The Great Dragon stated.

I thought for a moment, "What is it I have to do?"

"Morgana Pendragon is a High Priestess. She cannot be killed by any mortal blade, which means all of Camelot's defences, all of Camelot's knights and weapons. They are useless. They cannot win against her- it is impossible. The Kingdom's destiny rests in your hands as it has since the very beginning, Emrys. Tell me, do you know what you must do?"

I straightened my back and stood tall before the Dragon. "Yes."

**So yeah, again, sorry for the 3 month delay. I've also had a bit of writer's block. I honestly don't know how long this story will be, so we'll just have to wait and find out. Please review. :)**

**~mellarkfan121~**


End file.
